ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamek (Jonno)
Character Info Kamek first appears as Bowser's caretaker when the Koopa King is but a small child in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Baby Bowser issued Kamek and his lackeys, known as Toadies, to kidnap Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the Stork, which delivers babies to all of the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadies went after the Stork the same day, ruthlessly attacking it, but in a last minute attempt to save Baby Mario, the Stork let the baby drop to the ground onto Yoshi's Island. It was too late for Baby Luigi, as the Toadies had already made of with him to Kamek's Tower. Baby Mario landed in the middle of a jungle, where Green Yoshi found him and brought him to the other Yoshis to see. The Yoshis soon decided that they would help Baby Mario find Baby Luigi and fight of Baby Bowser and Kamek, and that they did. When a Yoshi carrying baby Mario was hit, a group of Kamek's Toadies would come and attempt to kidnapped him once a literal 'protective bubble' was broken. If this happened, the level would have to be restarted. Thanks to Kamek, Yoshi's Island was decided to be one of the hardest Mario games ever created. Kamek and his Toadies, alongside Baby Bowser, once again made an appearance in Yoshi's Story for the Nintendo 64. Kamek helped Baby Bowser steal the Super Happy Tree from the Baby Yoshis, making them depressed and sad. Together, the babies reclaimed the Super Happy Tree and gained back all of their happiness. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Kamek holds up his broom and lightly cackles, only to have it fall on his head slightly afterwards and cause cartoony stars to fly around his head for, literally, a second. After the stars go away, Kamek shakes his head and says "Ahh..." Down Taunt: Kamek dances around in a circle, waving his arms in the air and cackling. While doing this, 8-bit Goombas and Koopas run about him. These can cause 1% damage to an opponent if they touch the 8-bit enemies. These enemies are an illusion and cannot be fought against, nor can they be picked up and thrown like in the Mario Bros. stage in Brawl. Side Taunt: Kamek cackles and waves his wand around, creating a small, transparent illusion of a Jolly Roger-style skull besides him. The skull disintegrates a second after it appears. Entrance Kamek flies onto the stage on his broom. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Kamek's hat and a pair of Kamek's glasses. Moveset Standard Special Magic Spell (3%-30%): Kamek points his wand forward and sends out the signature Magikoopa spell; a spell meant for fighting in which a blue triangle, a red circle, and yellow square are sent forth to the nearest opponent, rotating in a circular pattern on their way. This spell, as mentioned earlier, is a homing attack, though only if uncharged. If charged, the shapes will get even larger and will be sent out one at a time in front of Kamek. Charged or uncharged, it is possible that only one or two shapes will hit an opponent; or perhaps even no shapes will hit an opponent. The individual damage percentages for the shapes are as follows: Uncharged Triangle - 3% Uncharged Circle - 4% Uncharged Square - 5% Charged Triangle - 8% Charged Circle - 10% Charged Square - 12% Side Special Mecha Koopa (8%-60%): Kamek reaches into one of his drooping sleeves and finds a Mecha Koopa inside of it. After obtaining the Mecha Koopa, Kamek uses his wand to light its fuse and throws it forward. (This attack is automatic like King Dedede's Waddle Dee Throw) Over a matter of a few seconds just walking around in circles, the Mecha Koopa will explode, dealing 8-12% damage to any opponent near enough to the small explosion to get hit. Mecha Koopas can be picked up and thrown around in any direction once on the stage, but once it hits the ground, another fighter, or some sort of object, it will explode on contact, dealing 6-9% damage to anyone hit by it. If it hits someone when Kamek throws it the first time, the Mecha Koopa will fall on its side after hitting the opponent and then explode a second later, dealing even more damage... 11-14% to be exact. It is possible that Kamek will throw a Koopa Kid, a Snifit, or a Toady as well. Koopa Kids claw their way to the other side of their stage, or until the fall into a bottomless pit, dealing 2-4% damage per scratch. Snifits walk around for about 10 seconds, shooting small bullets out of their snouts, dealing 3% damage per shot. Toadies fly away to the top of the stage, hitting anyone in their path with their razor-sharp helicopter heads, dealing 8-10% damage. Very, very rarely, Kamek will throw out of large, golden statue of Bowser himself, dealing 60% damage with a huge knockback. It will break apart once it hits the ground, however. Up Special Broom (2%-11%): Kamek swiftly flies upward in a tornado-like pattern with his broom, creating magical purple circles on his way up. Anyone hit by the circles will only gain 2% damage, though anyone hit by Kamek themselves will gain 9-11% damage. Down Special Block Spell (4%-15%): Kamek mutters a small chant to himself, waving his wand in the air. A couple of seconds later, a huge block appears on the stage. If anyone is under the block when it drops to the ground, they will gain a pitfall effect and fall into the ground directly next to the block and also gain a certain amount of damage depending on the kind of block it is. The kinds of blocks, and there damage percentages, are: Paper Block - 4% Super Mario World-style Block - 8% Brick Block - 10% ? Block - 15% + random item pops out from the top Final Smash Giant Baby Bowser (1%-24%): Kamek cackles and the top of his lungs and points into the background of the stage. Soon afterwards, a huge version of Baby Bowser appears in the background and shoots huge fireballs dealing 18% damage each and scratching the stage, dealing 24% damage to any opponent hit by his claws. The fireballs will leave a few small patches of fire on the stage long after Giant Baby Bowser is gone, dealing 1% damage if touched. During Baby Bowser's assault on the stage, Kamek is free to run about, as are the other opponents. The key to knocking out people with Kamek's Final Smash is to use some of Kamek's moves to perform combos with the gigantic beast of a toddler. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Yoshi